


Secrets

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: If a secret was to be kept at the highest level of secret, no one but the ones directly involved would know.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, sorry, I’m actually late

If a secret was to be kept at the highest level of secret, no one but the ones directly involved would know. That’s what Mark and Jackson agreed on.

Their newfound relationship had been hidden from not only their members and company but also their families and everyone else they could think of. It was difficult at times but the two took extra precaution in making sure no one would find it. They couldn’t risk it, not for themselves, not for the group, not for their careers.

(If their contracts were terminated they’d become 7260 miles apart and neither enjoyed that thought.)

At first it wasn’t hard, the two had grown much closer than they thought and liked each other’s company, usually spending time at Mark’s apartment alone whenever they could. But when their schedules started getting tighter and their individual works busier, they desperately wished they could run away together with not a care in the world. That couldn’t happen though.

Instead, they took advantage of the small moments where they could share gentle touches and sneak off occasionally even when they hung out as a group, finding a locked and private space for lips to meet again and whisper sweet nothings to each other, exchanging ‘I love you’s and loving pecks.

They sat together or at least close by all the time, hands interlocked under the table and drawing hearts on each other’s palms when no one was looking. And in the moments of desperately needing each other’s closeness, they’d whisper in their shared language none of the other members knew, agreeing to meet one another later in the night and share Mark’s bed with Jackson cuddled to his chest.

They weren’t ready to tell the others yet and so it would be kept secret until they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? You know what to do!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
